moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fawn Holmwood
|Row 5 title = Occupations |Row 5 info = Trader Assassin Corsair Medic Surgeon Jack-of-all-Trades |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = League of Lordaeron Subversion Consortium SI:7 The Uncrowned Kingdom of Kul Tiras Kingdom of Stormwind ---- |Row 7 title = Family |Row 7 info = ---- |Row 8 title = Alignment |Row 8 info = Chaotic Good |Row 9 title = Signature |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |image = File:Fawnl.png|caption = Art by ultema. ----|imagewidth = 300}} Fawn Holmwood (née Reviers) is a Corsair and former Pirate Captain currently on a road towards redemption of her past crimes. Born in the upper end of Boralus, Kul Tiras, she is the youngest offspring of the noble House Reviers, though due a firm obstinacy of her childhood heritage, she goes by an alias, Holmwood. A woman with an incredible resume, Fawn has a plethora of connections and ties that she utilizes to her advantage. Upon her family's move to the Alliance Capital, she initially trained as a hunter and passed the time acting as a merchant. A bit after, she was hired by The Ravenwood Company and eventually became their Quartermaster and one of the leading Directors. During this time, she worked alongside Sarareith Daggerfall to hone a skill in infiltration and assassination, joining under the ranks of The Assassin's League under House Ravenholdt. She also began to pursue her familial traditions during this time, captaining two ships: The Drifter's Fortune and The Phantom's Hearth. Eventually, Fawn took her abrupt leave from the company and took the latter of the two ships and started her own business in freelance supply and trade work, The Foxtail Trading Company. Abandoning adventure for a desire to further embrace her seafaring heritage, Fawn and her crew became a nefarious pirate crew and smuggled supplies to both Alliance and Horde encampments. Upon the peak of The Legion Invasion, Fawn toned down her marauding lifestyle to join the ranks of The Citrine Eagle and their Icewing Brigade. She would eventually fade out of the order due to a smuggling job gone wrong, and her return saw her recruited into the recon division of The 177th. Once again, she only remained in the order for a short time due to a struggle to assimilate after the events of the invasion as well as radical changes in her lifestyle. Currently, her focus is set on her various affiliations and trying to pick up the pieces of her life to continue her legacy. The corsair is currently under training, though has finally found her place in the auxiliary ranks of the League of Lordaeron, and is finding herself take on a different set of abilities within the order. =Appearance = ----Small-statured and delicate, Fawn's appearance doesn't exactly play into 'rugged outlaw' - young features contradict that of her profession and past, though it's apparent that she often goes through a great effort to try and coax her features to appear more intimidating than they truly are. A thick mane of auburn hair crowns her head, her fringe feathered and framing her face almost carelessly. The tresses are neatly kept in a purposefully tousled appearance, as years of sea salt has rendered the locks to maintain a waved body that ends just at her collarbones. Her fringe falls to frame a face rendered with gentle looking features; doe-like eyes, thick lashes, and peach lips come together to bring a stark femininity to her exterior appearance. As the result of an unfortunate mishap, Fawn's right eye is stained a clear white. Blossoming from the eye itself is a gradually fading line of talon scars, though the ailment is typically hidden underneath some sort of eyewear. Her left eye, however, retains the vivid copper hue that's surrounded by a faint line of kohl and dark circles, both of which come together to make her often appear dreadfully tired. A svelte frame joins company with the softened features of her face. Standing at a mere five-foot-three, her physique wildly strays away from intimidating or brutish; a figure built on agility, slender limbs vivaciously move in tandem - always fidgeting, never stilling for long. The expanse of her complexion is smooth and the subject of an unforgiving sun, as the tone of her skin is deeply tanned and freckles spot patches of skin. Her frame, however, hasn't been fortunate to evade scarring; while most are faded and not entirely detectable upon first glance, a nasty scar ails her right side - an injury not properly healed. Two sets of bite marks etch deep into her left thigh and the upper half of her right arm, gradually healing. A brand crosses over the back of her left palm, a burned Ravenholdt insignia that's often hidden underneath gloves or powder. The dulcet tone of her voice is engulfed by a Tirassi accent, coupled with a traveler's dialect that hints at years spent at sea. Those with keen ears can pick up the noble lineage that stands out with particular words - something that she seemingly works to rid of. Her gait, mostly, is casual in posture; often leaning when idle, she holds herself straight and - if partnered with someone taller - practically stands on her toes in an effort to appear just a tad taller than she actually is! =Equipment = ---- The garb that she often sports isn't something that is consistent; often taken with natural hues or crimsons, Fawn's wardrobe is ever-expanding and plentiful. Leathers are an often sported material, crafted in a way that allows for the malleability of her movements. Slung over her shoulder is often a well-worn leather satchel, small in size, yet packed to the brim. Within, an assortment of surgical and medical tools are encased within a first aid kit, alongside a few potions and herbs. Typical camping supplies reside at the bottom, while a few hobby items often threaten to spill from the brim - a sewing kit, multitudes of thread, cartography maps and various quills and inks. Accessories, for her, are aplenty - none of note, however. The Ravenwood runed necklace hangs about her neck, while a fishbone necklace is often hidden underneath her tunic. At her ears are a few studs lining the cartilage, a citrine jewel encased in each. Weapons have never exactly been safe within her grasp, and she often carries bland blades due to her habit to dull, break, or simply forget her own weapons! However, lately, she's had a pattern of retaining a pair of daggers whose blades are engulfed with runes of fire. When not favoring daggers, she carries a finely-crafted rapier, the blade surrounded by a swirling white mist, and a cutlass. =Personality = ----Fawn is all extremes: she's creative, she's destructive, she's kind, she's cruel, she has too much sympathy or none at all, she feels nothing or she's consumed. She's intense, reckless, unpredictable and enigmatic, and all of these combine together create a volatile person: someone you don't necessarily know if they'll resent you or truly enjoy your presence, and - overall - someone you can't pin down and control. Lately, despite her surface optimism, she's gained a bit of an anxiety and mild depression that's thrown her into a misanthropic viewpoint. After witnessing the death of a brother and other people she knows, her naivete has lessened and has been replaced with a slightly chaotic and nihilistic viewpoint beyond the surface. While she won't necessarily throw this upon others – as she's someone who often attempts to bring people up that she truly cares for – it's present, and this side of her will show its face at particular times. Whether she's a nightmare or not depends entirely of what she thinks of you – whether or not you're a scum of Azeroth or not, basically. She has a weakness for other people's' innocence, but the moment someone exploits that innocence, she has zero mercy. She's snarky and sharp-tongued, and doesn't hesitate to speak her mind; she's drifted from a stoic personality into something a bit more maddening, yet assertive - she's drifted away from the 'prim and proper noble girl' she was raised to be, and instead has become something of a marauding menace. She never properly apologizes for herself, either; while she does have a conscience, it doesn't particularly stop her from doing bad things. Fawn is someone you can throw together with almost anyone and something will be sure to happen. Nothing about her is particularly easy, but for better and worse, she's interesting and always up for and in the middle of something. She challenges everyone and everything and will push you out of your comfort zone – even if it's merely throwing you out to the wolves. She's extremely adventurous and is someone you can carry deep discussions with just about anything. She's always chasing the next high, and she'll try just about anything. She loves figuring people out, dissecting them into itty bitty pieces for her own entertainment – she's skilled at reading other people, and despite her basic level of interest for everyone, she's drawn to the particularly outlandish rather than normal. It's almost like she can't relate to things and people who are too intact and structured, and is - truly - intimidated by them rather than inspired. Yet, she's unreliable and unpredictable; she cares about other people, but she always puts herself first and she can be a fairly inconsistent friend. However, she's not exactly disloyal and does have good qualities: she's trustworthy, good at reading people and listening, returns every favor in her own way, and tends to solve problems efficiently - even if she doesn't necessarily go about it the way you desired. She tends to have pretty intense relationships; her friendships can be either completely easygoing and carefree or depthy and multi-layered. She's good at making a person feel seen and less lonely, though she's also quick to fade away from a person; as an extremely flighty character, she flutters about when she's bored, rather than sticking to one place for long durations of times. She hones a liking for being self-sufficient and independent, and would rather not rely on others if she can avoid it; when it's actually unavoidable, she'll return every favor in her own way. She hates unwarranted responsibility, and if she owes you something, she will pay you back - even if you insist for her not to. Alongside this, she's not smart the way most people are smart. She's not bookish or knowledgeable on broad topics; she's an odd amalgamation of knowledge based on interest or relevance, rather than for mere learning purposes and academics. She's perceptive and quick, though magics and the sort aren't exactly her cup of tea. As for hobbies, she's a jack-of-all-trades type. Her primary hobby is drink making, whether it's brewing various teas and coffees or basic mixology. She’s got various gadgets she often uses, disguises she often takes up, and she’s gotten fairly skilled with acting. Alongside this, she paints; it's something she often hides from the public eye, but her home is full of various finished and unfinished canvases of portraits of people she's known or admired from afar. She's open to trying any sort of new activity, and often does so – she's amassed an entire book's worth of hobbies, so she's not typically wandering aimlessly – her mind is always working. =History = ---- Kul Tiras Childhood The weather on the Tirasian seas isn’t exactly known for its predictability (aside from being predictably awful), and especially on the sea that faces the hives of naga that plague the shores. The storm still, however, takes them by surprise. They’re a grand distance away from the shore when the weather takes a turn from moderately okay to bad, yet - despite the relentless downpour - the Reviers matriarch decides to go into labor at just that moment, and there would be no postponing the process – The last Reviers child was coming now, and no storm was going to stop the birth. Of course, the coastline doesn’t exactly make for a very welcoming scene. Between the sheets of downpouring rain and a gloomy sky to meet the newborn, her coming into the world is met with a crack of thunder that only rivals that of a saber’s roar. Nobility was imbued into the Reviers’ lineage: a large house set in Proudmoore’s Court, an esteemed naval admiral for a patriarch and the daughter of a famous vineyard for a matriarch – the three spawns that were born into the immediate family were quickly born with silver spoons set in their mouths. Godfrey, the eldest: a rule-following boy who was, perhaps, the most noble of the three; never disobeyed his superiors and never touched any ‘ailing thing’ (even the wine his family would make). He would quickly go into squire training as a perfect candidate. Bartholme was a different depiction; as the middle child, he was rambunctious and crude, perfect for the seafaring life – he often traveled with his father, Edmond. Meanwhile, the youngest - Fawn - would not live up to her mother’s hopeful aspirations; constantly shifting between the forced dresses and tidy hair to dirtied skirts and twigs for barrettes. The Reviers family was, however, well-esteemed, despite their childrens' variations in personality. Adolescence The bustling that riddles the Boralus docks ebbs and flows around them like the waves against the harbor, ornamented with the rises and falls of shouted orders across populated decks, and a cacophony of Tirassi and Loderonian accents mingling with hints of laughter that play like a melodic, untuned orchestra in the air. However, their corner of the docks lies mostly silent – no one disembarks at such an odd angle, which was a fault of the architects – and, aside from the occasional captain passing along the ships, it's just the two of them. The small ship bobs along the waves, in constant battle with the rope that keeps it docked. It's at odds with the hulking shape of the transport vessel easily floating at its right, and Edmond Reviers gives a sort of keen noise in awe. "Gorgeous, isn't she?" "Mhm," the youngest Reviers agrees, hazel hues quickly glancing over the oaken wood of the smaller ship. Haughtily dubbed "The Champion", she echoes its name aloud, her thirteen year old voice perhaps a bit shrill. "Seems a bit excessive for such a name, innit?" Her father laughs, though they both quickly move towards boarding the ship. It wobbles with the sudden commotion of crew members flooding in, and Fawn's eyes glance over each of their faces. They each regard her with a typical Tirasian grin – something of a smirk, full of mischief yet, seemingly, riddled with a sense of friendliness that warms your soul – and a nod to her father. The day is a brilliant blend of shades of blue and oranges, the sun nearing its sunset mark and birds darting across the sky. On the sea, Fawn feels - oddly enough - liberated, though it's a feeling that's quickly replaced by demand as her father's voice causes her ears to perk. "You're to pioneer the ship," he explains, face gruff and cold - though, to her, it's become his expression of warmth rather than intimidation. "Yet, first, you must catch a Tirasian bass." Reviers Relocation Moving to the Capital A promotion in her father's profession meant the typical green suddenly became shades of blue; a swift trip across seas brought House Reviers to the grand city of Stormwind, where their patriarch would serve as one of the many Admirals in the Alliance Naval Forces. For Fawn, this meant an entire new area to explore; the forests of Kul Tiras weren't as bountiful as the forests of Elwynn, and she was able to hone her archery and survivalist skills at a young age by training underneath a mentor at the time. Yet, that mentor would leave, another would come, then go, then another – Fawn was a wild child; her rebellious streak began at a young age and she wasn't exactly apt for following rules, and after a variety of archery mentors, they all - even her - inevitably gave up, allowing her to hone her skills on her own. For Fawn, this meant a sort of unbridled freedom; she'd grown old enough to be on her own, and rather than attend noble balls in Stormwind, she forwent dresses in favor of leathers and bows. Initially, her breaking the traditional route of seafaring upset the house; though, gradually, her parents accepted her fate and caved in. Meddling in Trade At sixteen, Fawn was already grasping her 'jack-of-all-trades' archetype, as she delved into a variety of professions and hobbies. One of her longest-running professions was being in the trade business, leading a wandering cart full of herbs, flowers, and various beast pelts in the streets of Stormwind. Unofficial and not exactly the best at mercantile yet, her business didn't exactly flourish – though her attempts were admirable. It was around this time that she'd fully embrace hunting and the various aspects of it, and upon her seventeenth year, her father gifted her a snow fox kit: Cyfail. The kit and Fawn grew a bond akin to that of the typical beastmaster's bond. This would continue for a few years - the child would travel around with a fox nipping at her heels, offering herbs and various hunted goods to those willing. Gradually, her hunting skills bettered, and once she was of age, she left her home in pursuit of adventure, primarily traveling to the lands of Northrend. Upon traversing the snowy hills of The Storm Peaks, she'd come across an abandoned fox kit who followed both her and Cyfail along. After a relentless search for the kit's mother, Fawn would come up defeated - just enough to convince her to take in the fox kit as one of her own. Joining Ravenwood It was a fated day when Fawn was approached by Sarareith Daggerfall, who promptly asked her to come under the leagues of The Ravenwood Company. The pursuit and yearning for adventure immediately captured Fawn's interest, and it didn't take much convincing for her to sign the paperwork and join along. From there, she'd find a second family, a home. The wild and varied characters in Ravenwood grew to leave their mark on her life. One chance recruitment meeting in the city gave the former fox kit a name - Foxy-Paw, who would come to grow as one of Ravenwood's many notable mascots. Shifting Seas The Drifter's Fortune The Tournament of Ages was remarkable for Fawn in all sorts of ways; for one, it gave her the much needed rest after the tribulations of adventure with the company. Mostly sticking to Sarareith's side, the young huntress acted as a second Peacekeeper on the grounds, allowing herself to divulge in the chatter and celebrate good fortune with her comrades. Eventually, she'd come across Harrison Barlow and Rick Stanford, whose crazed antics captured her essence and amicability. Between the Tournament and Stormwind City, the trio became mischievous wreckers of chaos, thieving, trifling and picking amusing fights with denizens. At the same time, Fawn would see that she couldn't stray away from familial traditions for long; despite her skill in hunting, she was approached by Sarareith with the offer of a captain's position on Ravenwood's refurbished ship, The Drifter's Fortune. Initially hesitant of the other's belief in her, Fawn embraced the title and position. With a granted crew from her father's leagues, Fawn began her pursuit of seafaring and trading, running supplies for the adventuring company. Alongside this rank, she'd become the guild's sole Quartermaster. Ravenwood's Ventures The camp rests, the host of dancing shadows and silence, save for the usual sounds of the creatures awake at night. "Enough to make a grown man cry," she had once been told about the nightly sounds: foxes screaming, eerie echoes that aren't identifiable – Fawn doesn't jump at small noises anymore, though her comrades' unease brings a high tension into the crisp air. Yet, this is her terrain - the wilderness from which she thrived. She knows every sound and easily able to detect what creatures they belong to, and every shade of every shadow that winds around tree trunk and rock is a friend - rather than foe. The creature that would stir her heart from its typical calmness would be a fearsome thing indeed. Her muscles ache, but she predicts that it has more to do with spending two consecutive weeks in the Fjord and scouting around, rather than having to deal with her age wearing down on her agility. A scant two decades in this world hasn't made her energy falter any less – yet, she accepts the ache begrudgingly, heeding her comrades' words to "slow down". The adventurous pursuits Ravenwood had experienced were nothing compared to their time in the Howling Fjord. They'd traversed all sorts of lands, but nothing was as dangerous as the land here. With a constant threat of being attacked by hostile vrykul, Fawn appointed herself as the company's source for treasure and cave-scouting. She'd lead her first expedition through a Vrykul catacomb, obtaining a powerful artifact from the grips of an ancient being, as well as saving a few of the local guards around Valgarde Port. Nothing quite prepared her - or the rest of the company, for that matter - for the mysterious crusader's introductory mission. Kalsordar Westland, an odd figure himself - at least, as Fawn puts it, led the company to a foggy port, with abandoned ships and crates doting upon the Fjord's shores. It was quick that they were apprehended by a variety of Kvaldir, and despite their initial victories, a ship explosion would cause an outpour of terror. The Kvaldir they faced honed a penchant for harpoons, which would create a life-threatening hazard for the company. It was the first truly dangerous mission that Fawn had taken up underneath Ravenwood; by the time they arrived to a safe outing and were out of range from the Kvaldir terrors, the majority of the mission's members were impaled by harpoons - enough to render their movements and medical advice temporarily unavailable. For Fawn, one harpoon had struck deep in her right side, and despite the surgery and healing from her comrades once they made their way back to Valgarde, the injury would never heal properly, and would leave her right side sensitive for the years following. It was here that she began to heighten her medical knowledge, and whenever she wasn't in camp, she took various lessons in first aid and surgery to help her skills in the field. Changing Paths Fawn walks the mountain's slope – there are no safe routes where the stones won't slip, and she's certain the amount of bruises she'll have on her shins will leave them purple and aching the next day. Yet, she tries to keep her focus steady and picks her way along the 'safest' paths, palms against her elbows in an attempt to retain some sort of warmth against the blizzard that attacks the revealed parts of her skin. She walks in silence, save for the occasional grunts that resonate from her rock climbing. The peak of Mount Neverest, a challenge by her mentor at the time – Shy Everend, his name - something she would later learn. Her bones felt at the peak of breaking, yet - despite the physical challenge before her - her mind continues to drift forward and back, recalling various memories and dreams for the future. A plethora of rigorous training would drive her away from her hunting prowess, favoring the stealthier and darker side of combat. Between her training with both Sarareith Daggerfall and other Ravenholdt members, she would grow into being an adept assassin and shadow wielder. For months, she underwent contracts with The Assassin's League, and this time of her life was mostly spent as the shadow of Sarareith - always present, always ready for battle. Around this time - just prior to the Legion Invasion, Ravenwood would be granted a few notable directors to have various responsibilities within the leadership of the company. Alongside members like Kalsordar Westland, Elizabeth Blevins and Krym Dirtclaw, Fawn was titled as a Director of Exploration within the company. The Phantom's Hearth It wasn't long before her knowledge with seafaring encompassed most of her free time; between medical training, adventuring and tending to director duties, she began to expand her ship's trade routes to various other Alliance encampments, taking advantage of the ongoing suspicion that the rumors of an invasion brought. Through this, Fawn started to become connected with the leagues of pirates and other notable seafarers alike, and she caught wind of the tale of Ser Denton Townend. A once notable Kul Tiran Admiral, Ser Townend had been sent off in pursuit of an ancient relic that was forged in Naga and pirate territory. The admiral and his crew would never return to Kul Tiras, though months after their disappearance, a rumored Tirasian phantom crew had been reported to be wrecking havoc among various pirate crews. Consequently, once Fawn had heard that the phantom ship had been last seen around Stranglethorn Vale, she gathered Ravenwood members and forced them to travel the tropical lands of the Vale -- all the way to the southern shores of Booty Bay. It would be here that they'd see a broken down ship docked idly beside a sand dune, and ripped Tirasian banners setting the ship's sails. They'd meet the crew - who appeared ghastly and vile, with injuries and seaweed covering their drowned forms - as well as Captain 'Sly', a charming and charismatic captain that embraced them with ease. The Bloodsails had their tribulations with the crew, however, and a sudden surprise attack left Ravenwood having to partner alongside the ghostly crew. After a long fought canon battle, Ravenwood would be honored by the ship's crew - who would all eventually vanish in thin air. For the captain, who revealed himself to be the Ser Denton Townend, would gift Fawn his finely crafted rapier and his own soul - imbued in the blade as an eternal thanks for helping his crew finish their mission. What was left of the ship was eventually repaired and refurbished, brandishing crimson banners and becoming the second of Captain Reviers' ships. The Legion Invasion It wasn't long after acquiring her second ship that the events on The Broken Shore occurred, rendering the company's campaign to come to a hiatus as many of its members worked to help aid against the invasion. During this time, Fawn fully embraced the pursuit of trade and her and her crews sailed the rocky waters between Stormwind and The Broken Isles, supplying any needed items to Alliance and Horde encampments alike. While she sparingly fought against the demon threats in Stormwind, Westfall and Dun Morogh, most of her time was occupied with supplying. The Broken Shore saw its losses, and the loss of Varian Wrynn resonated deeply with Fawn and the company. The largest loss for her house, however, was the death of Ser Godfrey Reviers - a knighted paladin, who fell to a crashed ship on the way to the Isles. This deeply affected the young captain, and the realization of just how feeble their lives were caused her to mature - grow away from the typical happy-go-lucky demeanor she once held in favor of being a protector. The likes of Robin Yardley helped most with this phase of her life, as his endless optimism and essential chef cuisine kept the morale of Ravenwood in high spirits. The crew traveled to Azsuna to aide in the war effort, which caused a trifle of chaos and havoc within the ranks of the company as demon infiltrators and attacks constantly targeted their campsites. The Destruction of The Drifter's Fortune A final effort in Ravenwood's Azsuna campaign sent the crew of adventurers to a demon hold, causing them to forgo their typical maneuvers in favor of chances to help better the state of Azeroth. Here, they'd find the tome they were looking for after infiltrating the hold, but the effort to leave wasn't as easy. For Ravenwood, their run back to The Drifter's Fortune was tumultuous and steadfast, despite the rain of fel and weapons that threatened their livelihoods. Gravely injured, the crew made it back to the dock of the ship - though not without a final farewell from the invaders. A rain of felfire would wash over The Drifter's Fortune, yet the ship had just enough will to make it to the docks of Venture Bay in Northrend. Their effort in the Isles concluded with the destruction of The Drifter's Fortune, and the adventurers returned back to their roots in Grizzly Hills, hoping that the lands would not be as treacherous''' as the Isles had proven to be. Resigning from Ravenwood Their time spent in Northrend was exceedingly more peaceful, and for a while, Fawn felt as if the adventuring company had returned to the state it was formerly in. However, with the sudden disappearance of Sarareith Daggerfall, Fawn would find herself gradually drifting apart from the company. It was here that she embraced her relationships outside of Ravenwood, forming a strong connection with Rhorin Hollowbane -- someone she found herself forging a growing fondness for, though the Legion Invasion also eventually brought his disappearance. The disappearances -- alongside a variety of other misfortunes in this phase of her life -- resulted in Fawn feeling the growing need to distance herself in order to find her identity. Due to this gradual yearning, she departed from Ravenwood with less than a few words in farewell, taking The Phantom's Hearth and its crew with her. Abandoning Nobility There's a part of her that still remembers sleepless nights – rare and quiet moments away from the bustle of the city, where the emptiness of alleyways spill into the streets. Those nights were times she held fondly; with an abundance of energy, she'd spend her nights fluttering about, participating in freelance jobs that would fund her living situation and expenses. As a result, her growing connections linked her to begin a business of her own: The Foxtail Trade. Using a front of 'The Viridian Fox', Fawn was a disguised businessowner and smuggler, growing a pirate crew of her own. The business became popularly known in the depths of the underground within various cities, and she spent most of her time conveniently providing for both Horde and Alliance on the fronts of The Broken Isles. The Citrine Eagle Keen with a sense for honor and a fervor for a hero's tale, Fawn approached Zaria Blackmoore for a job underneath The Citrine Eagle. The two hit it off surprisingly well, and began a flighty friendship during their work. Gradually, Fawn would find herself moving up to enlist in The Icewing Brigade, though this was the peak of her work with the Eagles; a concurrent job given to her by Karkand Porter popped up on her radar, and she set off to fulfill the work order. This work order would last over the span of a month at sea, full of all sorts of dramatics to provide a tragic and lively tavern tale. The work was a simple smuggling job for one of Karkand's friends, Martin Odin. The job entailed transporting a series of weapons (affectionately called '''apples, which remains to be a triggering word in her vocabulary today) from Odin's stronghold to the docks of Stormwind Harbor. The initial few runs were smooth and successful, yet the bout of confidence that illusioned each of the crew members caused them to grow jaded – which would be their inevitable downfall, after being targeted by a variety of pirates and polices alike. Their smuggling work wasn't completely shadowed, and word quickly spread to a few Stormwind Intelligence operatives. While Karkand's and Fawn's mission was successful in gaining intell for Martin Odin on the Intelligence operatives, Fawn isn't exactly known for her efficiency in leaving no trace – though, thankfully, Karkand's longtime friend Damian Blackbourne was there to clean up the pieces. Upon returning to Martin Odin's compound with the information, they were greeted by a band of Southsea Pirates who had attacked; they quickly fought them off, and while gravely wounded, Martin Odin sent the duo out alongside his second-in-command, Percy McKallen off in order to uncover more information about the pirates who attacked. The Phantom's Hearth, alongside McKallen's 'Lasting Fury', went to sea and were quickly apprehended – though not by pirates, but by a betrayal from McKallen himself. 'Lasting Fury' was huge against the transport vessel of Fawn's, and McKallen was able to down the rival ship easily. The Phantom's Hearth was overrun and the crew were all taken captive, and McKallen – a complete sadist, as they'd witness – executed each of Fawn's crew before them. He'd intended to do the same with the remaining leaders, shooting both Fawn and Karkand, and rigging The Phantom's Hearth to blow. Fortunately, Karkand's apt survival skills resulted in them getting away safely, though not in the most fortunate of conditions. Shipwrecked and stranded at an unknown island, Karkand and Fawn survived on their own wit and hope. The island was hazardous and, despite being a seafarer, Fawn hadn't exactly experienced being beached; the creatures on the island were tough and a feat to fight, and an unfortunate attempt at hunting left Fawn injured: a large bird managed to swipe at Fawn's right eye, leaving her critically injured. Being shipwrecked, neither person had the right materials to properly heal the wound, and the injury only grew infected – eventually blinding her eye completely. With a sudden streak of luck, they were able to flag down a cargo ship on the way towards Tanaris, and were finally rescued! Betrayed, broken, and with a passion for vengeance, Fawn and Karkand both vowed to return to the smuggling compound and get revenge. After an extended recovery, Fawn was adamant to return alongside Karkand to extract her revenge – though grave wounds and malnurishment left her mangled and in critical condition. While she attended the travel to the compound alongside Karkand and a few trusted allies, she remained in a clinical facility while Karkand eliminated McKallen and discovered his fate. McKallen was revealed to be with Stormwind Intelligence all this time, whilst Martin Odin was chained in the dungeons of his own home, dying and defeated. In his last breath, he granted the compound to Karkand. Fawn, after hearing the news and celebrating their 'victory', fell into a deep depression after these events, which would only worsen upon returning to Stormwind. Despite her Stormwind crimes being whisked away due to close connections and eternal gratitude, her homeland of Kul Tiras weren't as forgiving; scheduled to serve her crimes in some fashion, Fawn was exiled from Kul Tiras and any official seafaring business. A Whirlwind Era Disheartened and defeated, Fawn fell victim to a weakened mental state after the casualties of her final smuggling event. Her own business fell through after the destruction of The Phantom's Hearth and the massacre of her crew, and her exiling from Kul Tiras has rendered her nationalistic pride to fall flat. It was here that Fawn began to work under a classified branch of Stormwind Intelligence, running various missions and jobs as a form of repenting for her former crimes. While she won't admit the fondness she has for her current work, she invested the majority of her time into that and her hobbies, trying to fill up her daily routine in a way to prevent any lapses of free time. During this time, she meshed into a character of villainous intent, as her work had only made her grow more resentful to even those she worked with; the easy trust she used to grant others with grew into bitterness, and she became quick to turn her back on those she's not close to. Depression coursed through her veins, and she worked hard to simply ignore it; the workaholic demeanor that she had taken up overwhelmed her daily routine with various activities in order to prevent any duration of free time – she was afraid of facing the truth, and even attempts at therapy were not beneficial to her mental health. Her career path fluctuated in this time; alongside her work with Stormwind Intelligence, she found herself recruited into the recon division of The Shadowtalon Company. While her time spent with the company granted her the ability to forge more established camaraderie with the likes of Lena Morrison, Alexander Marogos and Eloise Mirthvale, her time spent with The 177th was short. For a time after her departure, Fawn went into seclusion. She spent the majority of her time in the city, working on therapeutic measures while also furthering her knowledge with medicine and other medical practices. Here, she'd get her license -- able to call herself an official medic on the field. =Current Events = ---- While still in the 'Whirlwind Era' of her life, Fawn's embraced the chaos and unsteadiness of her current life. After a long duration of being mostly unemployed, she found herself desiring adventure once more, and returned to employment under The Ravenwood Company. Although she's not back to her former rank, the sense of stability being back in the company brings her is enough to lull her to remain in their ranks. =Relationships = ---- House Reviers Admiral Edmond Reviers A well-esteemed and famous noble figure, Edmond Reviers was born into a Naval family – the Reviers – and was raised upon ship-handing and seafaring at a young age. Upon coming of age, he promptly entered the Kul Tiras Navy and gradually grew in rank. At the age of 33, he was granted the title of 'Admiral' in the Kul Tiras Naval Forces, and a few years later – at 39 years of age – he was promoted to one of the admirals in the Alliance Navy, which resulted in his family moving to Stormwind in favor of his new position. The effort he is most known for is his efficiency in pirate hunting and infiltration, as he's often the leading figure behind most anti-piracy efforts. Today, the Admiral is among the many leading naval fleets against the Legion Invasion. Lady Emilia Glasscote Born and raised on one of the largest vineyards on Kul'Tiras' main island, Emilia Glasscote was raised as the favored - and only - child amongst her parents' vineyard. The Glasscote Vineyard was favored by most of the island, and grew in popularity once demand grew in distant areas offshore. Emilia Glasscote was raised in a fairly peaceful and warm environment, so much so that upon her announcement of engagement with Edmond Reviers was a shock due to his profession. This, however, only helped further the popularity of The Glasscote Vineyard. Emilia and Edmond eventually moved into their own manor in Proudmoore's Court, the noble area of Kul Tiras' capital, Boralus. They would go on to have three children – Godfrey, Bartholme and Fawn. Today, Emilia has been granted the ownership of her family's vineyard as a result of her parents' old age. Most of her time is spent collecting imports of Glasscote Wine and stocking them within breweries around Stormwind City and Elwynn. Siblings Ser Godfrey Reviers The one Reviers child that went against the grain of his parents, Godfrey invested in the Light more than the sea. From a young age, he trained under knights in the Kul Tiras army, squiring up until the house moved to Stormwind. There, he'd train in the Light, becoming an aspirant alongside his new squireship. Upon the age of twenty-three, he'd be knighted as both a Knight of Stormwind alongside being granted a Paladin title. Quickly, he'd adjust to his new lifestyle and was seemingly always away on duty. Once the Legion's invasion hit for The Battle of the Broken Shore, Godfrey was in one of the first armies to arrive on shore. The young Paladin wasn't quite ready for such a battle, however, and the fear that coursed through him would be his inevitable downfall – arriving on a ship cut down by a demon's felfire, he'd be among the many fatalities on the shore. Captain Bartholme Reviers A man who undertook his father's wishes and embraced the life of a seafarer at an early age, Bartholme grew up ruthless and reckless, often seen with his youngest sibling as his shadow. The pair's kinship remained strong until their hobbies caused a rift between them, as Bartholme began to traverse and sail alongside the Reviers patriarch. While holding a notable rank in Stormwind's navy for the earlier years of his life, Bartholme separated from the militaristic lifestyle in pursuit of freelance mercenary work. Often out on some daring adventure, the ego of the Reviers children is the author of various fictional adventure fantasies and various other creative works. Notable Relationships Durwald Stanner It was a random interaction that united the two to come together one day – a conversation about plate armor and fake laughter, none of which are topics the corsair is aptly fond over – yet Durwald's shining dorkiness had been what enraptured the corsair with his character. An offer was made for him to train her in swordsmanship and warrior-style fighting, which she accepted – yet he would come to break an oath he had bared with his own work, only to return to her that evening with a romance that spurred into a quick ignition of a feeling Fawn didn't exactly know her heart possessed. Their relationship has moved swiftly, as the swordsman and corsair both act on impulse and feelings rather than any shred of logic or rationality, and within a little over two weeks of romance, the two quickly signed marriage contracts. Durwald has, effectively, turned Fawn's 'no settling' philosophy on its head. Whilst enabling her to still feel as free as she had prior, each of the decisions between the two have been entirely mutual – for Fawn has found herself entirely fallen for the warrior. The warrior challenges her in ways that she had never experienced before, and the pair are inseparable, despite their bickering and fights – each are done in a fond manner, in spite of what surface judgments may suggest. Fawn has, essentially, become The Wolf of Westfall's shadow, and she's quick to bark and bite at any who threaten him. Robin Yardley One of Fawn's closest friends, he was one of the first to befriend her during her time in The Ravenwood Company – though Robin was ''just one of those types ''who could befriend even the most chaotically evil people. Foxy-Paw holds a clear fondness for Robin and his feathered companions (and mysterious talking stove contraption). Karkand Porter Initially, the two fell upon one another after joining The Citrine Eagle alongside one another. Yet, they'd grow close – which would end up with them both traveling out to sea on a smuggling venture together. Despite the wrong turn of events and practically facing death, Karkand's one of the few people who can still see Fawn for what she used to be, rather than what she's turned in to. Currently, their work falls alongside each other within the ranks of Stormwind Intelligence and Subversion Consortium. Fawn considers Karkand one of her closest companions. Johnathan Krenind Having met during her time in Ravenwood, the two quickly hit it off. Her thirst for adventure lead many attempts of her dragging him along during campaigns, and the two share fond memories of gnome-throwing and running from boulders. They'd often be found standing alongside a lamppost in the Cathedral Square, idle and enjoying the silence between them. While Krenind's whereabouts are currently unknown to Fawn, she continues to consider him a close friend. Sarareith Daggerfall As her former boss, Sarareith Daggerfall is someone that Fawn respects – though only at a particular level. Previously, they both worked together under Ravenholdt and The Assassin's League, where Sarareith would teach Fawn the basics of assassination and subtlety. Although Fawn began to train on these skills on here own, which would bring her to the level where she is today, she has a lot to thank the older rogue for. While she's now back under the leagues of The Ravenwood Company, the mystery that is Sarareith's disappearance still ails her curiosity today. Harrison Barlow & Rigardo Stanford The outlaw duo, Fawn holds a strong fondness for them both in her heart. Knowing that she can come to them for a laugh and a good time, she finds herself doing so quite often – though recently, both have been harder and harder to come in contact with. Zaria Blackmoore Two sides of a coin: an honorable, mighty paladin and an outlaw, seafaring rogue, Fawn and Zaria are an unlikely friendship. Yet, for someone who is held in such high regard, Fawn respects and admires the Eagle Matriarch, considering her a close friend who is overdue a long conversation. Despite having left the Eagles, Fawn still defends her namesake whenever the circumstance occurs, and the other has left her with a residual curiosity toward the Light and its inner workings. An'lyen Rosefeather Having met in unfortunate circumstances of a merger between The Citrine Eagle and The Brotherhood of Clemency, An'lyen and Fawn quickly hit it off due to their similarities. Fawn admires An'lyen's unabashed and unafraid demeanor, which has only further influenced her own character! The two Kul Tirans fondly reminisce over their time spent at sea, and An'lyen is one of the few who, when needed, Fawn would back up without a moment's notice. Having been offered a job among An'lyen's crew, Fawn only detects more swashbuckling adventures to be had (–alongside more trouble). Companions Foxy-Paw Foxy-Paw is an Arctic Fox Kit that Fawn stumbled upon in The Storm Peaks. A kit separated from its mother, it didn't leave her or her older fox companion - Cyfail - throughout their entire trek across the zone. Eventually, after pondering his origins, Fawn decided to simply pack him up and take him with her – where he hasn't left her side since! An ever-present creature, Foxy-Paw's youth rivals that of Fawn's, as - despite him being her companion for almost half a year now - he's just as small as he was when they first met. Maybe he's magical? – Fawn hopes, though there's no telling. Nevertheless, Foxy-Paw is adorable and people-friendly, as he's gained a fanbase of sorts! Which has only lead him to become a bit of a star; upon a spark of influence, Fawn began to utilize her creative skillset and write a variety of children's books starring the fox kit, where his name has grown to be familiar in Alliance and Horde orphanages alike, and the fluffy fox kit has grown to be even more popular than Fawn herself. He's often dressed for occasion, sporting whatever is necessary – a captain's hat, a spooky costume for Hallow's Eve, etc. His primary outfit, however, consists of a white bowtie about his neck, glittering with each ray of light that hits it, and a small pair of goggles that wraps around his features. A signature look, they only accentuate the fluffiness of his fur and cuteness of his features! Unnamed Fox someday, maybe (pls blizz) =Trivia = ---- * For Fawn, I follow most of the fanon on the Kul'Tiran pages here on Moon Guard Wikia. Check out Tirassi, for instance! * Her voice reference tends to switch around, though she mostly sounds like Josephine Montilyet from Dragon Age: Inquisition. * Musical influences: Black Hole Sun, House of the Rising Sun – both composed by Ramin Djawadi. * Fawn often brews teas and has a secret passion for it, brewing a variety of flavors. She mostly supplies Robin Yardley + The Ravenwood Company with her created tea leaves. * She's a flighty person, and has made a reputation for having her fall outs with people she's "outgrown". * A previous battle (that involved harpoons, mentioned in her history logs) has left her right side sensitive, due to an injury never properly healing – even with magic. She's easily handicapped by this, though she often strains the limits of her injury. * Despite her apathy for injuries of her own, she's a skilled first aid medic and will quickly – and forcefully –fix others that need it. She picked up the skill after an unfortunate incident with the adventuring company she used to take part in. * Even though she was raised noble, she doesn't favor reading or anything far too academic. Thus, magic and the majority of its uses are something that is very, very foreign to her, alongside information about the other kingdoms of Azeroth – save for Kul'Tiras. * Fawn hates any sort of formal titles, even as little as 'miss'. She'll remind you - harshly - to simply call her by her first name. =Gallery = Fawn139.jpg|Art by bubachan. Fawn39.png|Art by Miranduless. Fawneloise.png|Art by Lunaros. fawn9.7.png|Art by Laqueticia. fawn22.png|Art by Anavys. fawnnew1.png|Art by FeliceMelancholie. fawn23.png|Art by FeliceMelancholie. fawnl.png|Art by Ultema. fawn21.png|Art by Cut-box. 21747 Fawn.png|Art by Potato-chimps. 23282 fawn.png|Art by Tomisiro. Fawn by xapsh-da9eqcj (1).png|Art by Xape. Fawn Z7kKpmG.jpg|Art by Wooglet. 23542 (7462) Fawn.jpg|Art by Hommicue. Category:Kul Tiras Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Assassins Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Rogues Category:Kul Tiras Peerage Category:Pirates Category:Smugglers Category:Independent Category:SI:7 Category:The Ravenwood Company Category:Medics